This Road I'm On
by Neon Chocolate
Summary: Remember your first day of School? If you think they were dreadful just wait until you follow the first day of the newest WWE Raw Diva’s long journey. Friends, Enemies, possible Relationships are in the near future for this buddin Diva.Only Time will tell
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN THE WWE BUT I DO OWN THE OC SARAH! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIC!!**

Melina and Nitro smirked as melina started to pound on the door of Raw's newest Diva named Sarah Harrison, melina twisted the door handle and walked in leaving Nitro outside of the door. "Hey chicka I need a Favor from you…" melina said to the diva who was currently finishing up her sit ups "yea what is it melina?" the girl took a drink of her grape Gatorade, while drinking she listened to Melina talk. "Well you see I just talked to my family & turns out that they all have caught the flu. Therefore, I already talked to Vince about it but anyway to the point, while I am gone someone needs to accompany Nitro down to the ring during his matches. So in shorter terms I thought you'd be perfect to be his lucky escort."

She said with a devilish smile forming just as Sarah stood up just before she spoke she tighten the cap on the Gatorade bottle. "Well I suppose I could help you out as long as I get something in return after you get back.." she said as she grabbed her cell phone from her bag that was sitting on the end of the couch. "Thanks Sarah you're the best. By the way his match is in 45 minutes meet, us by the curtain you're gonna accompany us out there tonight, so next week you won't chicken out. See ya then…" Melina smiled as she walked out closing the door behind her "Sucker.." she said quietly as she laced her fingers in between Johnny Nitro's fingers as they proceeded down the hall. John Cena was in his locker room lacing up his shoes getting ready for his match against Johnny Nitro until there was a knock at his door "its open." he said as he slid his shirt over his head. "Here's your script Champ." a voice said as the door swung open showing a person holding a large script "thanks man." John said as he got up to take the script, he started to scan through it with his blue eyes. John Smiled as he sat the script down and finished getting ready for his match.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half hour later Sarah Harrison was walking down the hallway her two-inch heels clicked along the cement floor as she walked. She started to wonder if helping melina was a bad idea then she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.." She said as she looked up at the tall muscular guy. "its cool are you alright?" he asked as he extended his hand towards her to help her up, She bit her lip before she reached up and took his hand "thank you." she said as he helped her up just as she heard Melina's voice in the distance, John adjusted the belt on his shoulder "no problem Sorry I have to head to the ring my match is next, See you around." he said before he walked the other way towards the Curtain. Melina and Nitro approached Sarah "Hey Chicka Lets go." she said as Melina suddenly linked arms with Sarah and all three of them headed to the black curtain. As they approached the curtains Melina smiled as they stood just behind the curtains then Nitro's music hit, with the smile still plastered on melina walked out right next to Nitro. Sarah sighed a little bit before she walked out right behind them, while Lillian Garcia's voice was heard all through out the arena.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, From Los Angeles, California being accompanied to the ring by Melina & Sarah. Johnny Nitro…."

Nitro & Melina walked out with big smiles and Sarah followed behind them, she looked around at the fans that were cheering & some booing. She could her melina yell something faintly to the fans that stood by the ramp, Sarah continued to walk down the ramp behind Melina and Nitro. Once they entered the ring nitro and melina shared a quick peck on their lips just seconds before John Cena's entrance music started.

"And his opponent from West Newbury, Massachusetts…. John Cena!" Lillian Garcia said before she got out of the ring and sat in the chair next to the bell.

John Cena came out with his title around his waist; he smiled as the fans cheered loudly. He raised his hand up and did the military salute before heading down to the ring, as he walked down the ramp he slapped hands with some of his fans. He walked up the steps to the ring and soon got in with his title held up high in the air, he caught a glimpse of Sarah smiling at him. Sarah was indeed looking at John when she seen him glance at her, she turned and listened to melina who was saying something to her.

Melina and Sarah stood just a few feet away from each other, both watching the match closely. "Come on…" Melina screeched suddenly meaning John was winning so far, then melina started to hit the mat with her hands trying to get Nitro up. Then the match took a fast turn while Sarah was watching it closely, Melina walked over & whispered something to her as the crowd cheered. "distract the Referee & I'll get the secret weapon…" Melina said to Sarah just before she walked over to grab a steel chair. Sarah watched melina closely before she followed her instructions, she climbed onto the ring's side and got the attention of the referee. Melina smirked as she slid the chair into the ring, Nitro grabbed the chair and started to raise it high into the air. Sarah jumped down from the ledge and slid into the ring, just as nitro was about to hit John with the chair to steal the win. But it didn't go as planed nitro suddenly slammed the chair into Sarah's head, he looked at melina then smirked as Sarah fell onto the mat. John went to go for his finisher the FU but Nitro avoided it and did a face crusher on John then went for the pin. "1,2.…3" The referee slammed his hand onto the mat declaring Johnny Nitro the winner of the match.

"and your winner is Johnny Nitro…" Lillian Garcia while still standing in the area near the bell ringer. As John sat up he shook the move off and went over to see if Sarah was alright, when melina & nitro seen this they both quickly walked up the ramp disappearing into the back.

Sarah winced as she looked up at John who was kneeling over her along with the referee, John extended his hand towards her to help her up. Sarah started to move a little bit as the referee and John were both looking at her, since she was near the side of the ring. John got out of the ring and walked over to the ring side next to her, he slipped his arms underneath her and picked her up from the ring.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was woken up by the sounds of two girls screaming, she winced a little as she sat up fully. Her green eyes looked around the women's locker room and she spotted none other then Torrie Wilson & Maria Kaneillis. Sarah looked down & noticed the bottle of water along with some tylenol she looked over at the two girls who just finished talking "Did you guys put this here?" she asked as she grabbed the stuff by her feet "No I didn't but I think a medic might of" Torrie said to Sarah as she ran her hand through her long wavy blonde hair. Maria giggled "It wasn't a medic I know who did it though but you'll have to find out for yourself. Anyways I'll talk to you later Tor." Maria said just before she walked out of the locker room. Sarah sighed as she grabbed the stuff "I'm gonna go to the catering area, see ya in a while Torrie" Sarah said as she stood up she noticed her shoes were on the floor, she put her shoes back on and walked out. She walked down the hall the heels of her shoes clicked as she turned around a corner & suddenly bumped into someone, she slowly looked up to see who the person was.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter One, if you have any questions feel free to send me a PM.  
Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE OR WHATNOT BUT I DO OWN MY FANFIC HAHA HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY READING THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Sarah gulped as she looked up at The Great Khali while he was doing the opposite he was looking down at her "I…I'm sorry…" she said to the 7'3 wrestler. As she started to stand up The Great Khali kept looking down at her then he suddenly yelled out "KANE…" Sarah was startled abit when he suddenly yelled out for Kane she slowly stood up as he yelled for Kane once more. Once she was standing fully she quickly walked around him, she glanced over her shoulder to see if he was behind her but he wasn't. She brushed the dust off her plaid skirt with her free hand while walking down the hall, once the catering area was in her site she smiled. Sarah scanned the different food but settled on a simple bowl of mixed fruit, she popped a grape in her mouth as she walked over to a vacant table. She pushed her long hair behind her shoulders while she glanced over at her cell phone, with a smile forming she plucked up her phone and started to dial her Best friends number. Meanwhile a interview was currently going on Josh Matthews was standing next to None other then John Cena who had his belt draping over his shoulder while being interviewed.

Josh Mathews smiled as he asked the first question. "As we all seen just awhile ago your match with Johnny Nitro, I'm sure everyone is wondering what is your connection with the young lady you helped."

John shook his head and adjusted his championship belt on his shoulder before he spoke "Josh I don't think your needed for the interview cause I'm taking it over." He said with a smile as he suddenly took the microphone from Josh then took his free hand and gave josh a firm slap on his back. Josh stumbled forward a little bit as he glanced at John then walked out of the camera shot.

With the smile still showing John could hear the fans in the background cheering loudly as he raised the microphone up to his mouth " First off I don't really know Sarah but I do know she is part of the Nitro & Melina group which can be trouble, We all know that much." just as John said that Johnny Nitro along with Melina walked into the camera shot.

Melina had a smile forming as she looked at John while she felt Johnny Nitro slowly put his arm around Melina "Cena first off you need to stay out of our business with Sarah it doesn't involve you…" Melina started to say in a rather loud voice to him, but was cut off suddenly by none other then Ron Simons. He was standing in the middle of the three right on camera, he crossed his arms over his chest while exchanging glances with each one of them. He kept looking at everyone he looked like he was gonna say something but hesitated a few times finally when melina was looking up at Johnny Nitro then started to look back at Ron Simmons jut before he suddenly said "DAMN!" Melina got startled a little bit but then turned and looked up at Nitro seconds before they shared a quick kiss.

John shook his head and walked off "_Man what did I get myself into" _he thought to himself as he walked into the catering area he scanned the few tables that were set up as he headed over to the food table. Sarah seen him walk into the area she let out a short sigh as she closed her eyes waiting for the Tylenol to kick in, she lowered her head onto the table while John grabbed a few things to eat. With the items in hand he headed over to a table he walked over to a random table and sat down it was pretty quiet in the small area they both were in except for a few wrestlers talking among themselves just around the corner. John started to enjoy the hamburger while glancing around still just as he took a rather large bite of the burger his cell phone started to ring, Sarah lifted her head a little bit just to see who's phone was ringing exactly she kept watching him for a few more seconds with a slight smile forming.

About a half hour later Sarah pushed her chair out & started to stand up she picked up the empty bowl from that was once filled with fresh & very tasty fruit quietly she walked over to the trash bin and tossed the bowl away, while standing there she started to get a feeling that someone was watching her closely. She turned around but didn't see anyone watching her she shook her head a little bit before she started to walk out, little did she know she was being watched by who though.….

**A/N: Well how was it? Sorry this chapter is kind of short but I promise the next chapter is gonna be good so stay tuned. And in a few days I'm hopefully going to have another OneShot posted. If you have any questions feel free to send me a PM.  
Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE OR WHATNOT BUT I DO OWN MY FANFIC HAHA HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY READING THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Johnny Nitro and Melina were in his locker room talking among themselves "I could of told you Mel that the whole idea didn't have a strong chance of going right" Nitro said as he glanced across the room towards Melina who was redoing her make-up. "Johnny she has been one of my good friends for a few years I thought everything was going to work, at least you won your match right?" She said as she started to curl her eyelashes carefully. Johnny Nitro shook his head slightly as he started to undo his wrestling boots "that's besides the point since that happened I doubt she'll want to be your friend now..." he was almost finished with his sentence when melina plucked her hair-brush from the dressing table where she was doing her make-up with one swift movement she threw the hair-brush at Nitro who just managed to move just in time "would you cut it out your starting to act Psycho or something" he said as he glanced up from the latest edition of the wwe magazine while he started to think to himself _"I Swear she is either going insane or trying to make me really lose my temper or worse." _Melina turned around looked at him "first off never call me psycho I'm not one that's Miss Mickie James's job, are we still going to the movies after the show?" She asked as she finished doing her make-up just in time to be interrupted by a different voice.

"Is your idea of a friendship backing stabbing huh is it Melina?" Sarah's voice startled Melina slightly as she stepped abit further into the room nitro looked at Sarah and let out a quick half smile before he walked over to Melina who pushed some heavy curls of hair over her shoulder "Ha you were never a good friend of mine I wouldn't go around bragging to people its not even worth it, I never liked you that much anyways why don't you just leave its not like your a classy diva like myself." Sarah shook her head then walked over to Melina who looked like she was shooting daggers at her, Sarah let out a short quick smile as she looked at Melina "that's what u seem to think Mel but that's not true I'm sure I have more class then you any day, at least I don't have to ya know have a little fling with a wrestler or your so called boyfriend. Oh I have to last things I want to share with you, the first one being that one of these days you will no longer be holding that women's championship title anymore that will be me in the near future and the other being I owe you something..." She said with smile forming she raised her hand & suddenly slapped melina across the face. After the slap was delivered to Melina, Sarah started to head out of the locker room before she left completely she turned & Looked at Melina who had her hand over her now throbbing cheek "Have A Great night Stranger." Sarah said with a big smile before she disappeared out of Melina & Nitro's site. "YOU WITCH..." Melina Screamed after Sarah had left the room.

Sarah started to skip down the hallway with the same smile she had a few seconds ago _"I can't believe I just did that to someone who I thought was my friend..." _she thought to herself then she spotted John Cena looking down the hall in the direction towards Nitro's room. He approached Sarah then suddenly spoke to her "Do you know what all the screaming is about down there in Nitro's room? I'm guessing since I heard the Famous scream of Melina" She looked at him then his title that he was holding still "Yes I certainly do I also know why, I can share that with you if you would like to know" She said as she brushed her hair over her shoulders while waiting for his answer, he nodded "I suppose you could but I'm heading back to my room now so if you would like share the story there you can, I'm John by the way..." he said extending his hand towards her with a smile, she reached out and gently shook his hand "I'm Sarah its very nice to meet you, we did meet earlier just not in a good way.." she chuckled a little bit then rubbed her head with her hand then continued to talk "Thank you for helping me to the backstage area John." She said as she started walk next to John who was heading towards his locker room, a few seconds went by with out any words being exchanged until John spoke again. "Have u met all of the other wrestlers?" he asked trying to start up a decent conversation with the newest diva Sarah, "not really tonight is kind of my first night being at the arena I'll meet everyone eventually when the time is right I guess unless I wanted to make everyone mad I could go knocking on everyone's door but I think I'll hold off on that.." she said with a giggle.

A while later the two were in John Cena's locker room sharing a quick laugh before Vince McMahon's trusty sidekick Jonathan Coachman walked into the room with a smirk forming slowing. He lifted his trademark sunglasses from the bridge of his nose and tucked them into his suit jacket pocket as he cleared his throat "My Boss has sent me to inform the both of you that Next week You'll both be involved in a match, I don't know who the opponents will be quiet yet. By the way I hope your having a good first night Miss Harrison." Coach said to her then proceeded to walk out leaving the two looking at each other, John took a drink out of the water bottle from his black duffle bag and sat down on the black couch in his room. "I think I should go a head and leave since the show is just about over I believe, I guess I'll see u next week. It was nice meeting you again." she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while she turned towards the door to leave she smiled at him just before saying good bye to him "See you next week John." she said to him as he muttered something under his breath "I'm sure we will see you later." he said with a slight wave before he sat down on the couch in his room. He started to unlace his shoes so he could take a quick shower then he'd leave the arena but while he unlaced his shoes he glanced over at something that was out of place it happened to be a pink and black cell phone .

Sarah walked back to the women's locker room to retrieve her small pink duffle bag once it was hanging on her shoulder loosely she walked down the hallway smiling at backstage works then one of the works said "Have a good evening Miss..." She turned and looked at the older worker who was stacking up a few metal chairs "Thanks you too." she said with a wave to him as she proceeded to walk towards the parked cars. She dug her car keys out of her purse while she looked around for her car once she had her keys in her hand she pressed the unlock button as she headed towards a jet black 2006 Spyder, she started her car & was getting ready to back out when she heard her name being called by someone. She put her car in Park then got out looking for who had just said her name "Hello?" she called out wondering if she really heard someone or if she was just hearing things better yet letting her imagination get the best of her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Newest Chapter of This Road I'm on!! If you have any questions feel free to send me a PM.  
Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE OR WHATNOT BUT I DO OWN MY FANFIC HAHA HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY READING THE NEXT CHAPTER**

John Cena tried catching his breath as he stopped about a foot away from Sarah his duffle bag hit his side as he shuffled in his pocket with a smile he pulled out a Pink & Black Razor phone "I think you forgot something..." he held out his hand which had her phone resting in the palm of his hand "this is yours right?" She pushed her hair away from her face before she reached out and grabbed her phone from his hand, "Thank you very much don't know what I would do if I didn't have it, cell phones are a girls best friend..." just as she finished the last part of it about phones being a girls best friend a quick thought snapped in her mind suddenly _"I can't believe I just said that now he'll think all I do is chat to my friends on the phone... I'm Such an __Idiot__!" _after she finished that thought she slapped her hand to her forehead while her cheeks had a small pink tint to them, John watched her "is everything alright?" he asked being a little concerned he raised his eyebrow when she hit her forehead with her other hand.

"Yea I am fine thanks which vehicle is yours?" She asked as she turned around to put her phone inside of her car, she sat it on the drivers seat then turned around just as he was speaking. He slid his hat off for a minute then readjusted it he made it sit a little bit at an angle being abit goofy with a smile he pointed towards his vehicle "Oh that's my Black Hummer over there nothing too sporty or fancy just a good ol' Hummer with a lot of cool details inside want to come check it out?" he asked as he pressed the unlock button making the lights blink twice indicating it was unlocked. "I'd like to but I have a date waiting for me you know how some guys are so impatient..." she said with a quick laugh John's bright smile faded a tiny bit as he laughed a little bit at her joke "yea they can be I suppose well see ya" he said as he headed to his car twirling his keys around his index finger as he got to his car. After he put his bag in the backseat he got in and took off back to his hotel room, Sarah watched him walk away then leave "I never understand some guys a simple kind of joke and he leaves... I guess he is a odd guy.." she said while she got into her car, she soon left the arena & headed to her hotel as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Keys were being tapped on someone's laptop while reading the local movies that were currently playing in the local theaters with a sigh the newest Diva glanced at the clock on the wall "Who knew a night could be so boring after a show..." she muttered to herself as she got up from her bed leaving the laptop on the same page with the movie titles, she walked over to her luggage and began to look for something to wear she had decided that she was gonna go to a movie instead of staying at her hotel room being practically bored out of her mind. She settled on a dark pair of jeans, a light pink halter top that tied around the back of the neck, and a simple pair of 1 inch sandals with a smile she pulled out her small make-up bag. She redid her eyeliner, and a little bit of eye shadow she liked to keep her make-up simple yet but nice looking. She looked at the clock again it read 11:32 Pm she smiled as she grabbed a few things she needed to take with her like her purse, cell phone and room key. With those in hand she walked over to her lap top and turned it off once the screen went black she put it in her black messenger bag that was next to her duffle bag, she was still undecided which movie she wanted to see but she figured she would pick one once she got there. With that being done she headed out of her room and down to the lobby of the hotel she wasn't sure if any wrestlers were staying at the same hotel that she was, a small family just entered the hotel lobby just as Sarah got out of the elevator the doors closed behind her as she walked over towards the entrance of the big hotel. A small brown haired girl who was clinging onto a light pink bear that had a outfit on the little girl looked like she was gonna cry any second with tears welling up in her eyes, Sarah who wasn't to far from the small girl started to look at her she noticed that Abigail the small brown haired girl had tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. With Concern Sarah walked over to her she knelt down the her level "sweetie what's wrong?" she asked her wondering if she would talk to her the teary eyed girl sniffled before she spoke ever so softly to Sarah "my br..brother is in the hospital, he is sick." she said while clinging to her teddy bear, Sarah looked over to the girl's parents who where at the front desk trying to get a room. The dark haired mother shook her head and walked away from the desk where her husband was still talking to the person behind the desk, she smiled at Sarah who stood up fully Sarah looked at the mother who spoke to Sarah "I over heard you talking to Abby she is kind of having a hard time right now as u can see." she said it in a soft voice so Abigail wouldn't be able to hear the conversation.

"Her brother Robert is quiet sick with MD its not very good stuff to have, when ever he gets really sick we have to take him in cause he can get very sick so suddenly..." Roberts mother said to Sarah then she whispered something to Sarah so Abigail couldn't hear her _"they're not giving him much time to keep hanging on, the make a wish foundation wouldn't give him a wish because he is over the age limit. We tried everything to get him that one wish he wanted but still no luck, I just wish I knew what to do just to let him have that one simple wish." _Sarah looked at the mother who was looking like she was about to cry the dark haired women looked towards her husband who was walking towards them, he shook his head at his wife indicating something wasn't going right.

"They won't let us stay because of Abigail's small yorkie and they told me its policy that they don't let animals in this hotel, I don't agree with that..." the rather tall man said to his wife Sarah couldn't help but over hear what he had said then she spoke up "I know its none of my business but I could try to help you guys I understand what your family is going through with your son, I knew someone who was a very good friend of mine that had the same medical problem he was fortunate to be able to get his one wish through the foundation. Do u mind me asking what his wish was? I think I might be able to help with the hotel problem, I can at least try to help you both out." she smiled softly while looking at both parents who both smiled at her before they spoke to her again the time on the nearest clock read 12:02 am.

"The single wish he wanted was to be able to attend a live wrestling show or even to meet any of the superstars he loves wrestling, I swear if they showed it every single day I'm sure he'd be right there watching it." The father chuckled as he pictured his son Robert sitting in front of the TV his eyes being practically glued to the television and a big smile forming every time one of his favorite superstars appeared. Rebecca smiled at her husband then picked up Abigail who was sitting on the ground next to her mothers feet still holding on to her teddy bear, then she turned to her husband "I think we better go find another pet friendly hotel its getting real late and Abby is just about ready to fall asleep honey" she said as she walked over to a couch in the lobby she sat down with Abby in her arms while the little girl was sound asleep in her mothers arms. The husband watched his wife & daughter who where sitting on a couch "it was nice talking to you miss, but I think my family and I are going to try another hotel to stay at for a few days." just as he finished saying that a light bulb went off in Sarah's mind "Sir I think I could try to help you and your family out hold on just a minute I'll be right back..." Sarah walked over to the front desk to have a talk with the manager on duty.

A while later Sarah walked over to the family who were sitting on the couch in the lobby in her one hand she was holding two room keys to a room and they weren't for her room "Here you go Oh I think I could help you out with getting that wish for your son Robert do you have a number I could reach you at just in case I can help out because I have a very strong feeling that I can help make your son's wish come true." Eric rose up from the couch and took the two room keys from Sarah then he pulled his business card and handed it to her she slipped his card in her purse, he smiled as he put the keys in his pocket then he gave Sarah a friendly hug "thank you for doing that for us, let us buy you breakfast in the morning its the least we can do since you helped us get our room tonight" she smiled at him "its not necessary but if u insist I'll gladly accept your offer." he nodded then walked over to their luggage that was next to the couch, "I'll give u a call in the morning to find out what time you would like to meet up, or you could just knock on my door, your room is next door to mine" She said good bye to his wife & headed towards the door to head to the theater.

A gentle breeze greeted Sarah as she looked both ways down the sidewalk with a slight sigh feeling that the movies might all be over she pulled out her phone to check the time, when she flipped open the phone she noticed a small piece of paper she raised her eyebrow she didn't remember placing it in there. She started to wonder who might of placed it in there, she checked the time to see that it was getting later then she expected with a shrug she turned around and headed back to the hotel. Once she was back inside the hotel she was staying at she started over towards the elevators to go back upstairs to her room. When the double doors opened she got inside of the quiet elevator and she waited while the elevator stopped at a few floors before then it stopped at her level she got off and kept thinking about the paper in her phone she hadn't opened it just yet she figured she'd open in the morning if it was important the person would of talked to her instead of sticking it in her phone right? she thought as she pushed opened her room door and walked in, she got dressed for bed and then headed to bed not before flicking on the television to see if anything good was on there wasn't so she flicked it off and went to sleep. As she laid in bed waiting to fall asleep she couldn't help but try to figure out who let the small piece of paper in her phone "I wonder who would of left that in my phone, I didn't leave it anyplace…." then it finally hit her as she looked blankly up at the ceiling then towards her cell phone which was on the nightstand next to her bed. "John Cena…"

**A/N: Well I hope ya'll enjoyed the latest Chapter of This Road I'm on. I Also might be having another fic posted sometime in the near future so stay turned. If you have any questions feel free to send me a PM.  
Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE OR WHATNOT AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG GIRLFRIEND AVIRL OWNS THAT, BUT I DO OWN MY FANFIC HAHA HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY READING THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

_"Ugh it can't be morning yet" _The tired diva said as she rolled over and glanced at the clock next to the bed in bright green numbers it read 5:21 am Sarah sighed as she pulled the covers over her head. While sleeping she started to have a flashback from a year ago...

**FLASHBACK**

Jennifer Davis & Sarah Harrison were sitting outside their local ice cream shop both enjoying some ice cream while engaging in conversation, Jennifer was busy looking at a few guys passing by dribbling a basketball she let out a smile and a little wave towards them. Just as she lowered her hand to her lap she suddenly was slugged in the arm by Sarah "Oh my god would you stop looking at those guys I'm sure they already have girls waiting for them at their houses, your such a flirt Jen" she said with a chuckle in her voice just as she got slugged back from Jennifer "Ow that wasn't called for little miss flirt Ha" she said as she finished her ice cream cone up while Jennifer was still looking at the guys who weren't too far from the "That's it if your gonna go all goggle eyed over those guys I'm gonna head back to my place since I've been waiting on a certain phone call, that could change my life, my future, and make all my dreams and wishes come True..." Sarah said just as stood up and looked at her friend "Shall we head back to my house and watch a movie or something?" Sarah asked her friend who was still watching the two guys who were farther away from them sitting on the other side of the ice cream parlor, before Jen spoke just before she was trying to catch the drips slowly coming off of the little bit of her ice cream cone "Sure sounds fun what movie do u want to see?" she stood up and finished the last little bit of her cone and headed to the wastebasket to throw away some napkins that she had extras of, while she did that Sarah headed over towards her car waiting for Jen to come back.

While sitting there she flicked thought the radio stations trying to find a decent song to listen to then she found a catchy fun song. She rolled all the windows down and turned up the song while it played she sang with it for the heck of it.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

Both girls headed to Sarah's house they both were singing along to any song that they knew that suddenly played on the radio, both girls were enjoying the mid-summer weather it wasn't too hot nor too cold it was just right. Sarah pulled in the drive-way to her parents house who weren't home most of the time Jen got out first grabbing her duffle bag out of the back end of Sarah's car, Sarah turned the car off and got out as well they both walked down the steps and into the house. A light bulb went off in Jens mind "Why don't we call up some of our other friends & have a pool party lets have some fun." Jen suggested to Sarah who let out a smile "Love that idea but you'll have to get a few things from the store like drinks and a few munchies, I'll start to figure..." she was cut off by her cell phone ringing, she dug into her purse looking for her cell phone then just as she had a hold of her phone it stopped ringing _"Darn it all I hate this phone..."_ She thought while she flipped it open to check out the message she had just gotten from a unknown number she typed the 4 digit code to get into her messages, with a raised eyebrow she kept listening her phone started to slip out of her hands as the message went on. she closed her phone and looked over to Jen who was busy writing stuff down to get on a piece of paper then she looked up at Sarah "uh Sarah what's wrong is everything alright??" she asked being concern with the look on Sarah's face then her eyes started to water abit then she fell onto her knees as the tears trickled down her cheek

"there's been an accident... its Alex and Josh... that was Brad calling he seen how it happened..."

Jen dropped the pen on the table and walked over to Sarah quickly she hugged her while she spoke "I'm sure they are doing okay maybe just a simple fender bender Sarah don't worry everything is going to be fine..." she said as she sat there tearing up too.

"its not going to be fine Brad said he seen it happen.." she said while sniffling slightly "it just happened I want to go now, I don't care what your going to say I want to go to make sure everything is okay.." she said while she forced herself to stand up, she pulled her keys out of her pocket & cupped her cell phone in her hand while tears still danced down both of her cheeks. Jen got up and headed outside behind Sarah who was walking quiet fast towards her car Jen's phone rang suddenly startling her abit she answered it when she seen Brad's phone number displayed "Hey Brad any news?" She asked he didn't know that she was with Sarah right now. On the other end of the phone Brad got quiet for a brief second _"yea but not much has changed, they are saying there is a less chance they'll make it"_ Sarah happened to hear him say just seconds before she glanced over to Jen who was listened to what Brad was saying. "they are starting to think they won't make it…." Jen mouthed to Sarah who was sitting next to her in disbelief "this can't be happening not now, not with our final days of our senior year coming up quickly…" Sarah rested her head in the palms of her hands as she let tears slip out, as Jen snapped her phone shut before she looked over at her best friend who was crying who couldn't bare to think about losing their friends. Jen put her arm around her friend as Sarah lifted her head slightly to look at her friend who started to say something "I know but all we can do is pray that everything will turn out like we want it, I mean nothing real bad can happen now right" Jen said as she started to stand up as she closed her eyes hoping that everything was going to turn out fine.

An hour later they were sitting at the hospitals waiting room waiting to hear any new information concerning their great friends Alex and Josh. As the minutes slowly dragged on Sarah opened her eyes as a yawn slipped out she pushed some of her hair away from her eyes as she sat up. "has there been any news at all?" She asked as she looked at Brad then Jen, after taking a sip of his water Brad finally spoke "No but hopefully we'll hear something soon, I just hope everything is fine" Sarah stood up as she seen a little chocolate colored hair girl pick up her doll before she ran over to her mother who was a few feet away. Sarah walked off to the nearest bathroom while Jen and Brad started to talk amongst their self's while she was gone. A few minutes later a male doctor walked up to Jen and Brad who had stopped talking, he slipped his rubber gloves off his hands as the two stood up. "is everything okay with them?" Jen asked immediately as the doctor put the gloves in his pocket. "well they were doing fine about an hour ago, but that changed very suddenly…" Sarah walked around the corner when she spotted the doctor talking to her friends she quickened her pace as she headed towards them she suddenly stopped next to Brad as the doctor started to continue what he was saying. "I'm really sorry to tell you guys that they are no longer here. They were both pronounced dead around 7:54 pm, just a matter of minutes ago. I'm very sorry for your loss…" the words spiraled into Sarah's ears slowly she started to show her true emotions, within seconds of hearing the news the tears started up right away. She looked at Brad who was in disbelief over the news they had just received, a minute went by slowly before they all hugged each other while sobbing.

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**  
On the nightstand her cell phone was ringing loudly which woke her up from her dream/flashback, she rubbed her eyes and glanced around before she grabbed her phone as she yawned. "Hello…"

_"Hey Sarah, its John. I hope I didn't wake you, Did you know that there was meeting at 8 this morning?" _He asked as she suddenly muttered quietly so he didn't hear her as she pushed the sheets over to the side, then she swung her legs to the side of the bed to stand up. "No I didn't know about it, I knew I should of set my alarm clock. Wait How did you get my number John?" she asked him as she glanced over at the clock it read 9:54 am.

_"I kind of took the liberty of finding it myself, just before you left I tried to catch you. I wasn't trying to stalk you if that's what your thinking…" _he said with a quick laugh just seconds before she spoke again. "Well if you say your not being a stalker then what were you trying to do ask me out.." she laughed while on the other end of the phone he was quiet. "John…" she said faintly. "I'm still here, and maybe I was trying to ask you out on a date." He said with a grin as he walked in to gold's gym with his black duffle bag hanging loosely from his shoulder. He pulled out his membership id to show the worker at the desk before the worker nodded briefly before he answered the cream phone upon the desk. John walked through the door to the changing room with the phone still against his ear _"I'll call you back later after I get done working out then we'll talk more, and you'll find out why I wanted to call. Bye." _He hung up just after Sarah had managed to say bye to him. She shook her head before she sat her phone down on the bathroom sink so she could take a quick shower to begin her day.

A Half hour later she was going through her duffle bag to pick something out to wear, she pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a pale yellow top. "I can't believe he would snoop into my phone just for my number, that's such a typical guy for you…" she said out loud as she got dressed just before she slipped her jeans on her hotel phone rang loudly. "Dang it what now…" she muttered as she reached over to grab the ringing phone. "Hello"

"_Hey Sarah, its Rebecca I was just calling to see if you wanted to join us for breakfast. We're going to be heading to Ihop for breakfast in a few minutes and we we're wondering if you were still up for joining us." _she managed to say on the other end of the phone while a little girls voice slowly was heard in the back ground _"Mommy is the nice lady coming with us, is she is she?" _the little voice of Abigail trailed off before her Sarah spoke. "I suppose I can join you guys for breakfast, where are you going to eat? I can meet you guys there in a few minutes" she smiled as she reached for her purse to make sure she had her room key. _"We're going to be heading to Ihop in about a half hour, We wanted to go visit Robert before we went. He is supposed to possibly get released tonight if he does you could come meet him. He would love to meet you after all he is a big wrestling fan, but if your not able to maybe he could meet you another time…" _Sarah smiled. "Well I'll have to let you know a little later, but I'm sure I'll be able to meet him. He sounds like a great kid. I'll let you go and I'll meet you at the restaurant in a while. Bye…" Sarah said as she flipped her phone shut but then she got an idea. She grabbed her purse and her car keys from the night stand before she left her room, with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she pressed the elevator down button.

While she was waiting she heard a voice suddenly causing her heart to race a little bit, "Long time no see Miss Harrison…" She turned around with her keys in her right hand and her purse over her shoulder. When she looked up to see who it was she nearly dropped her purse as the person spoke again "Did I surprise you?"

**A/N: Well I hope ya'll enjoyed the latest Chapter of This Road I'm on. I Also might be having another fic posted sometime in the near future so stay turned. If you have any questions feel free to send me a PM.  
Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

: I Don't own anyone from the WWE I do however own Sarah, Hailey And anyone else who you don't Recognize at all. I Hope it was worth the long wait, Enjoy!

Sarah looked towards the familiar voice "W..what are you doing here?" She asked as the elevator dinged to go down, he smiled as he stepped closer to her. "I missed you Butterfly, I still love you very much…" he said as he suddenly grabbed her wrist, before she could say anything his hand slid down to her own hand grasping it with his. She quickly pulled her hand away from his then she took a few steps backward, his blue eyes looked into her eyes briefly before he leaned forward making his lips brush against hers. "I don't care if you still love me, We're old news. You're the one who ruined our relationship, so don't come crying to me about loving me still…" she managed to say as she pushed the elevator door button again.

A Few seconds went by before the elevator dinged before it would open the double doors, the guys smile vanished right as the words hit him suddenly. He reached out and grabbed her wrist just as the doors opened, he started to walk down the hall practically dragging her along. "Ow let go of my wrist your gonna snap it..." Suddenly she let out a cry of pain as the snap traveled down the hallway. The tall, blue eyed guy let go of her wrist when he heard the snap, meaning her wrist had been broken. "Randy leave her alone…" A very familiar voice shouted towards them. Sarah smiled as she heard his voice then she focused on Randy who glared at his ex girlfriend Sarah who was sitting in the middle of the hall. Sarah cried out loud as the pain soared in her left wrist, from what Randy Orton "The Legend Killer" had done to her just seconds ago.

John rushed over to her side after she let out a cry of pain, he dropped his bag on the floor as he knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her with a look of concern as foot steps slowly faded at the end of the hallway. She shook her head while looking at him, she couldn't believe what her ex had done. "No I need to get to the hospital now. He tried pushing himself upon me and I refused then he grabbed my wrist before dragging me down here. Then he snapped it…" she managed to say before John helped her up. "I'll take you to the hospital, or do you want me to call an ambulance?" John asked kindly as he reached down and grabbed his duffle bag. "what ever is quicker John…" she stated with a smile as their eyes met for a second before he grabbed his cell phone. She looked away as he called for an ambulance, once he finished up on the phone he smiled at her for a second as he started to watch for the paramedics.

Minutes later two paramedics came out of the elevator carrying a bright orange bag with them, the taller one of the two sat the bag down next to her. Paul slipped a pair of purple gloves onto his hands before he went to check out the injury, she turned her head to avoid watching them. As she felt her wrist slowly being lifted onto something as she closed her eyes trying to block out the pain. Seconds went by before she felt some sudden warmth on her right hand, she glanced to her side to see none other then John's hand holding on to her hand.

In the ambulance she looked around nervously as the tall paramedic named Paul wrote stuff down. John was sitting next to her glancing around as well, when he noticed she was slightly nervous he gently put his arm around her back to make her feel a little better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hour later they were walking out of the hospital, Sarah's left wrist/arm was in a bright pink cast. She smiled at john as they walked into the parking lot, John reached into his pocket to grab his keys but they weren't there. "Damn.." he cursed suddenly making her look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong John?" She asked as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket, once he had it he dialed Cody Rhodes number.

"Hey Cody, do you mind coming to the Eastwood Hospital to give us a ride back to the hotel?" He asked as he watched Sarah walk over to a wooden bench. _"Yes I guess I can be there in a few minutes, what happened?" _Cody asked on the other end of the phone. "its not me that it happened to it was Sarah, I'll let her explain it when you get here. See you in a few minutes." John said as he walked over to join Sarah who was busy talking on her phone. _"I'm on my way now, be there in five minutes.." _Cody said before the line went dead. John put his phone away as he sat there, a few cars whizzed by them.

"Hailey you wouldn't believe what happened to me about an hour and a half ago.." Sarah said to her other best friend who was in California. _"What happened are you Married?!" _Hailey asked before they both started to laugh like they did in high school. "No I'm not married Hal, Remember my ex Randy?" Sarah asked her friend who had told her she should try-out to be a wwe diva. _"Yes I do, don't tell me you guys are dating again. That was semi dreadful seeing how he treated you sometimes…" _Hailey stated as Sarah bit her bottom lip before she decided to tell her best friend what had happened. "I did see him today, and no I'm not with him but something did happen. He grabbed my wrist and started to pull me down the hallway, he twisted my wrist just right and well lets just say I have a bright pink cast now." Sarah could hear her friend gasp on the other end when she mentioned having a bright pink cast. "Oh our friend is here to pick us up, I'll call you later Hal.." Sarah said as she got up from the bench, John was walking ahead of her by a few feet. _"Who are you ad…" _Hailey started to say but was cut off when Sarah flipped her phone shut.

Sarah walked quick to catch up with John who had just opened a car door, He motioned for her to get in. She smiled as she got in the black car, John closed her door shut before he pulled open another door and got in himself. With in minutes they were off to the hotel all the superstars were staying at, Sarah sighed as she looked out of the window. The sun bounced off the brightly colored cast as she heard Cody say something from the front seat.

"what happened and who did that to you Sarah?" Cody asked as they stopped at a red light, he glanced over his shoulder for a quick second. "Well my ex boyfriend Randy did it, I won't go into details about it cause its old news…" She said as she leaned her head back against the head rest, Cody turned after the light had turned green. "Your not talking about Randy Orton are you?" Cody asked from the drivers seat, in the back seat Sarah bit her bottom lip before answering him. "Yes… unfortunately"

"I'll deal with him in the ring…" Cody said as he pulled up to the hotel, Sarah smiled after Cody had said that. "Well thank you Cody, and thank you a bunch for the ride since someone forgot his car keys.." She said clearly as she looked at John who stuck his tongue out at her. "Not a problem, would you like a Rhodes autograph on your cast?" Cody asked with a laugh afterwards. He reached into the glove compartment for a black sharpie, after he moved a few CD cases he found one. "Sure just hang on a minute let me get out then you can sign it. John you can sign it later…" she said with a wink as she looked his way, he stood there as she got out of the car.

A few cars whizzed by them as Cody signed her cast, as he finished signing Sarah felt a sudden buzz in her pocket startling her a tad bit. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone it said she had one text message, she flipped the phone open and read it.

_From: Hailey _

_Hey what happened earlier, you need to tell me what happened with you ASAP! You know this isn't fair your having fun with superstars and I'm not, once I fly out there you got to hook me up with someone. Just Kidding, Talk to ya soon. _

_Hailey. _

_P.S. don't leave me hanging on details I gotta know what happened… _

Sarah put her phone away before she said bye to Cody, once he had left she walked over to John who was leaning against a beam near the entrance. "Thank you for your help today John, if it wasn't for you I could have been hurt more then what I am now." she said quietly as they walked into the hotel, she fought back a few tears that made her eyes water a little bit. "Your welcome, is there something wrong?" he asked as he noticed her eyes water up a little bit. "No… well yes there is but I don't think the time is right to tell you, I'll tell you another time John…" She said as she glanced around to see if Randy was in site but he wasn't, John pressed the elevator button as they stood there waiting. Once the door opened they both stepped inside to go up to the floor they needed, John kept glancing at her with a smile as the elevator went up.

Two minutes went by before the doors opened on the floor, John motioned for her to go ahead of him. She quietly walked out before he followed behind her.

"Sarah…" he said as he walked up next to her he watched an older couple down the hall disappeared before their eyes. "Yea John, what's up?" she asked as her phone buzzed yet again, she ignored it this time as John spoke to her again in a serious voice.

"Sarah would you like to go on a date with me to the movies or out to eat?"

A/N: Well sorry about the delay with the long awaited chapter, Where you all shocked to see who the person was? HaHa! Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, if you have any questions feel free to PM Me. And a Special shout out to all my friends on here and to my Loyal Readers & Reviewers. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anyone from the WWE I do however own Sarah, Hailey And anyone else who you don't Recognize at all. And I don't own the Song "Burn in my light" Only Mercy Drive does, its a good song anyways. HaHa I Hope it was worth the long wait, Enjoy! ******

CHAPTER 7****

Sarah stepped back after John asked her on a date, he stood there waiting for her response.

_FLASHBACK  
_  
Sarah was sitting in her apartment putting the last touches on her outfit a special necklace he had given her. She put it around her neck then she grabbed her lip-gloss before she walked out of the bathroom. She put a thin layer of gloss upon her lips as her eyes glanced toward a silver clock that stood out against the bright teal paint, she let out a sigh as she kicked her shoes off. "He's never coming, I knew I shouldn't of said yes to go to dinner" she said out loud as she sat down on the couch, Randy Orton her boyfriend of just a few months still hadn't arrived.

Sarah sat up and reached across the coffee table to grab a picture of them together, she traced the outside rim of the frame with her index finger. Seconds sent by before her cell phone started to ring the familiar tune of her boyfriends entrance.

_Hey! (hey!)  
Nothing you can say! (say!)  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)  
Now, its time to shine! (shine!)   
I'm gonna take what's mine _

With a sigh she picked up her phone, she smiled when she heard his voice. _"Hey baby, I'm sorry I'm not there right now. I'm still at the arena ." _Randy said as she listened, she glanced at the clock again. "You chose to wait this late to call me to say that, you were gonna be here an hour ago." she said while she threw the picture frame onto the table, from the impact the glass in the frame shattered into pieces. _"What was that?" _Randy asked after he heard the noise. "Nothing it doesn't matter, I'm going out with the girls tonight since your so busy. Bye…" she closed her phone before Randy could say anything else. She slid her shoes onto her feet and grabbed her purse, before she walked out of her apartment.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sarah snapped back to reality after the image she had of her and Randy disappeared, she smiled as she looked towards John who was waiting to hear her answer. "John, I'd love to go on a date with you." She said in a cheerful voice as she noticed John smile. "How about tomorrow evening we go to a movie and dinner or ice cream?" John asked they started to walk towards her room, she smiled as she walked next to him. "Sounds like a date to me." she replied as she dug in her pocket for her room key, as she stopped walking. "This is my stop, I guess I'll talk to u tomorrow John…" she as she headed towards her room door, John walked behind her with his hand in his pocket. "Sarah wait…" He said as she started to open the door to her room, she turned around and faced John.

"You uh forgot something…" he said as he uncapped a silver sharpie he took a few steps closer towards her. He reached out as she held her left arm out so he could sign it, he wrote something short then scribbled his name on the bright pink cast. "John thank you again, if it wouldn't have been for you he might of done some worse. I can't wait for tomorrow, See ya then John." She said as she inserted the key into the key slot. "See you tomorrow Sarah" he said as he smiled at her before he walked down the hall to his room.

After Sarah walked into her room she leaned against the wall just beside the door, She smiled as it hit her she did accept his offer. "I gotta call Hailey and tell her!" Sarah said proudly as she walked over to the dresser to grab her phone, once she had it in her hand she dialed her best friends cell phone number.

_"Hey Sarah, how are ya?" _Hailey asked Sarah who couldn't stop grinning. "I'm great I have some great news, you'd never believe what I just did. John Cena just asked me to go on a date with him tomorrow night, maybe my luck is really changing Hailey" Sarah sat down on the edge of her bed as she heard her friend laugh in agreement. _"Yea I sure hope your luck is changing, if he is like Randy at all I'll be sure to send my cousin Zac over. You know he'll protect ya" _Sarah's best friend Hailey said with a laugh behind it. "Hailey come on now he certainly isn't like Randy, He seems so caring after what happened earlier. I ran into Randy earlier and he sort of broke my wrist, that's what I was going to tell you earlier. And John helped me by going to the hospital with me." Sarah heard her friend gasp in shock as the words hit her. _"Oh my are you ok, you need to get yourself a bodyguard like now" _Hailey stated on the other end of the phone. "No I don't not right now Hailey don't worry. I'll be fine plus I can't worry about that old flame dude I got to worry about what I'm going to wear on my date with John. I'll call ya later Hailey cause I think I see a trip to the local mall in the future for me. Talk to ya later bye…" Sarah snapped her phone shut with a grin forming, she sat her phone down before she went over to her duffle bag.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening the TV was currently on a local news station talking about the weather for the next few days. Sarah glanced up from her notebook to check the time on the clock that rested upon the night stand it read 7:14 pm. She suddenly remember that Robert was getting released from the hospital, she reached for her phone to call his parents. Sarah waited as it kept ringing she bit her bottom lip as she started to worry something had happened to him. She got up from where she had been sitting to slip her shoes onto her feet, as she flicked the television off there was a sudden knock upon her room door. As the sound of the knock hit her ears the remote slowly slipped from her hands gracefully it fell towards the floor, once it hit the floor the backing and the batteries went flying as she looked towards the door with a look of fear showed in her eyes.

A/N: Well sorry it took so long to update I've been busy getting more ideas for the Fic, if you have any suggestions of what you want to see send me a PM! And Thank you to all my readers, reviewers and A Shout outs to all my Great friends who are the best!!! Also thanks to my friend Janine who helped me get this posted. Thanks for reading the newest chapter of This Road I'm on, I Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE Only Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I do however own the fic, the OC Sarah, and any other people who don't look familiar. I Also don't own the song 40 Kinds of Sadness Only Ryan Cabrera does. Enjoy the fic!**

**Sarah felt her heart skip a beat as she went over to answer the door, many thoughts raced into her mind as she headed towards the door. When she was standing in front of the door she heard another knock, she bit her bottom lip as she grabbed the door knob. she pulled the door open and to her surprise it was Roberts mother who had a smile showing. **_**"Something doesn't seem right" **_**Sarah thought as she returned the smile. "Hey how are you is Robert ok?" Sarah asked being concerned. "Oh he's doing great he is out of the hospital." Rebecca couldn't help but smile more before she decided to ask Sarah something. "Would you like to come over and meet him? He would love to meet you but only if you have time, if you don't maybe we could arrange another time for you guys to meet." Rebecca asked. Sarah smirked as she thought about it for a minute, as she nodded meaning she wouldn't mind. "I'd love to meet him if you could just give me a few minutes, Oh I'm very sorry I didn't make it to breakfast. I kind of had an accident as you can tell..." She said referring to her wrist wrapped up in the bright florescent colored cast which stood out like someone with bright yellow hair. Rebecca smiled after Sarah agreed to coming over to see her son who just got out of the hospital. "Great we'll see you in a little while then, Robert will be so excited to finally meet you." the boys mother said beaming with joy as she said bye to Sarah before heading back to where her family was staying. Sarah closed the door after Rebecca had left, Sarah ran into the bathroom to fix her make up and change her clothes.**

Minutes later Sarah emerged from the bathroom wearing a black tank top with crystals along the neck line, and a pair of light colored jeans. She smiled as she grabbed her phone from the table along with her room key, she flicked on a light before she walked towards the door. Quietly humming to herself she walked down the hallway to go meet Robert, as she walked by a few rooms her phone buzzed loudly. She flipped the phone open and brought it to her ear without checking who it was. "Hello…" She said quietly into her phone as she leaned against the wall next to her, on the other end a perky voice squealed. _**"Hey Sarah I just wanted to call and tell you i think I'm gonna be coming to one of the shows in a few weeks, how's your wrist? I'm sure your in a lot of pain" **_**Hailey stated with a smile as she heard Sarah mutter something. "My wrist is fine I'm not really in any pain cause of stuff they gave me to take, but I'm sort of busy right now I'm going to see Robert. He's the young kid that was in the hospital his mother told me how excited he is to meet me, I promise I'll call you back as soon as I leave their room." Sarah said as she heard talking in the hotel room where Roberts family was staying at. **_**"alright I'll be waiting for your call you need to fill me in on stuff its killing me over here. See ya later Sarah.." **_**Hailey said before she hung up on Sarah who was on the other end of the line.**

Sarah snapped her phone shut after her friend Hailey had hung up on her, she slid her phone into her pocket before knocking upon the door. _**"Hold on I'm coming..." **_**Rebecca said loudly as she rushed over to the door, were Sarah stood waiting quietly. "Hey Rebecca, I hope its not too late to come over to meet Robert." Sarah said as Rebecca motioned for her to come in. she walked into the room where Abigail was sitting giggling at something on television, then she noticed Robert looking outside with a game boy SP upon his lap. "Robert someone is here to see you." His mother said as she walked over to her only son, he turned his wheelchair to see who it was. When he noticed who it was a huge smile started to show as she walked over to him. "Hey Robert, how are you feeling?" Sarah asked as she sat down next to him. "I'm okay I still feel sick though, your really pretty in person." He said as his cheeks turned a little red as he smiled at her.**

A half hour later they had finished taking a few pictures with Sarah but then something suddenly happened, Rebecca rushed to her son's side who wasn't moving. Roberts father Eric rushed over to the phone he quickly dialed 911, his daughter Abigail went over to Sarah who knelt down to Abigail's level as the young girl cried. "Sarah will you take Abby into the hall way?" Rebecca asked Sarah who nodded in response as she headed out to the hall with Abby's hand in her hand. Sarah could hear screams from the sirens in the distance as she sat down in the hall with Abby next to her. "What's your bears name Abby?" Sarah asked the young girl, who glanced up towards Sarah who had a small smile showing. "His name is uh Mr. Jones, and his brothers name is Mr. Bones." Abigail stated proudly as she hugged her chocolate brown bear. Sarah couldn't help but laugh when she heard the names of the teddy bears. "those are very cute names for your bears." Sarah said as she seen the elevator doors open at the end of the hallway reveling two paramedics carrying a bag.

-----------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Sarah was back in her hotel room thankful that Robert was doing fine but he was back in the hospital. Sarah glanced up at the clock that which read 9:43 pm, she leaned back against the backboard of the bed as a song popped into her head.  
She started to hum along to Ryan Cabrera's song 40 Kinds of Sadness, just as she started to hum she heard it upon the radio.  
_  
__**I feel 40 kinds of sadness when you're gone.  
I feel the same thing always happens when you're gone  
And i know you're just around the corner  
But just around the corner is not enough  
It's not enough**_

It's not enough, I don't know why  
It's not enough, I miss you all the time  
And I know you kinda like it._**  
**__  
_**She let the lyrics process through out her mind as she stood up to turn the radio off. She flicked off the radio before she walked over to her to her bag to grab her pajamas, she smiled as she headed to the bathroom with the pajamas in her hand. A few minutes later she walked out in her powder blue pajamas with a smile forming she walked over to her bed. She sat down and reached for her cell phone that was on the nightstand, she decided she would send one of her best friends a text message. Slowly she typed up the text before sending it to her friend the text message Said.**

To: Hailey

_**Hey Hailey,**_

I'm so sorry I didn't call you back I got kind of caught up with stuff. I also wanted to tell that I think I'm falling for my co-worker HELP….

Talk to you later hopefully  
Lylas  
Sarah.  
**   
She pressed the send button and instantly the message was sent to her friend who was probably still waiting for Sarah to return her call. Sarah placed her phone back on the nightstand before she turned off the lamp, as she started to close her eyes she heard a sound coming from the phone. She sighed as she sat up to see what was going on, she then figured Hailey had sent a message back to her. Getting her hopes up she grabbed her phone and flipped it open to see the message that was sent back.**

_**From: Hailey**_

Awe who's the lucky guy your falling for… Oh wait I think I know it's the WWE Champion John Cena isn't it?? HaHa Good luck with your date tomorrow night I'll be defiantly waiting to hear from you, don't forget any details or else..

Hailey

**Sarah laughed at her friends comment about who the lucky guy was then she closed her phone. She slipped under the covers as she started to think about the date that she was going to have with the WWE Champ himself John Cena. Shortly she fell asleep while she slept she kept thinking about the chances of a connection between them in the back of her mind.**

A/N: Hey guys sorry it too so long to update I've been really getting ideas for this fic and my other one titled Conflict of the Heart. Any who I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, and thanks a bunch to all my readers, reviewers and friends who read and review my fics. And I'd like to give a shout out to my Great friends Tiff, Jess, Janine, Rachel, Kristen, and everyone else who I'm forgetting. Thanks again for reading the newest chapter!!! If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM Me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE but Vince McMahon does, I do however Own Sarah and any other characters who don't look Familiar. And I don't own the two songs that Appear in the chapter, the first one belongs to Maroon 5, called she will be loved. And the second song belongs to Elliot Yamin called Wait for you. Hope you Enjoy reading the next chapter!!**

Sarah felt the warm morning sun shinning on her cheek as she opened her eyes, she laid there for a minute as her phone buzzed loudly. She let out a quiet grumble as she reached for her cell phone, she noticed the name on the id before she opened it up.

"Hey Hailey, I'm shocked your calling me this early is everything okay?" Sarah asked as she sat up letting a small yawn slip out.

"Yes everything is great don't worry, are you getting excited about your date yet?"

"Well of course I am but I'm gonna go on a small shopping spree, your calling me quiet early which is so not like you…" Sarah stated as she got out of bed, she smiled as she headed towards the sliding glass door.

"I know its not like me but remember your in a different time zone then me silly. Oh I forgot to tell you in four weeks I'm coming to a show. Maybe you could get me backstage to hang out with ya, if your boss would allow you to have a visitor that is." Hailey said with a giggle on the other end of the line.

"That will be great if you come to a show, we could hang out and I could introduce you to your favorite superstar. Maybe I could try to convince Mr. McMahon to let you come backstage but he is very strict, so I can't promise you that I can get you backstage for sure." Sarah said as a light bulb went off in her mind, she grinned widely as she walked towards the bathroom. 

"Sarah I'll call you back later tonight Jenna and Mia are here. We're going to go to the bowling alley in a little bit, too bad you can't come join us you always rocked at bowling. Good luck on your date with John, be sure to save all the juicy details cause you're gonna have to tell me… call ya later Bye…" Hailey said before she hung up on her phone, Sarah smiled as she closed her phone as she stepped into the bathroom.

A half hour later she came out with her shopping outfit on, she slid her flip flops on as she grabbed her purse from the table. Sarah grinned as she headed towards the door, with her car keys in her right hand. She knew exactly what she wanted to get but finding it would be the hard part. She hummed as she headed down the hall towards the elevators. She quietly stepped into the music filled elevator, she smiled as a elderly couple entered.

----------------------------------------

Later that afternoon Sarah was sitting at a nail salon getting a fresh pedicure, she let out a small laugh as the salon worker used a special foot lotion on her feet. "I never realized how relaxing this was…" she muttered to herself as the worker looked up at her.

"Were you going to get a Manicure as well?" the salon worker named Ella asked while looking at Sarah.

"I was only thinking about getting a new nail color applied, with my career I'd rather not have fake nails. " She replied as her phone buzzed in her purse. She reached into her purse to grab her phone and flipped it open there was a text message waiting.

To: Sarah

Can't wait to hang out tonight during our date, see you tonight Sarah…

From: John

She read it quietly as a smile slowly appeared, while Ella started to do Sarah's toe nails. "he must be really special…" Ella commented as she noticed Sarah's faint red cheeks. Sarah bit her bottom lip before she said something back to the worker. "We're not dating its just a small date, but I sort of have a crush on him. Only my best friend knows about it, of course she can't tell him because she won't be visiting for a few weeks." Sarah said as she watched the salon worker for a minute. "Thank you for doing this for me, nobody else could work me into their schedule"

"Oh your welcome, we just opened the salon a few days ago so not many people know about us yet." Ella stated as she glanced up for a second before grabbing the container of jewels and decals. She opened the container to look for a silver jewel once she found it she applied a tiny dab of glue on it before gently placing it upon Sarah's toe nail. Ella did so to the other nail as well, while they waited for the glue to dry they talked about a color for her finger nails.

"What about a dark color like Black or you could go with a light color like white?" Ella suggested.

"Hmm I guess I'll go with black since my top is black with white in it." Sarah said as she watched Ella get the nail color from group of nail polish bottles. She slid the salon flip flops onto her feet then she walked over to were Ella was waiting to do her nails. "I'll have your nails done in a jiffy then you'll be on your way." She said as she twisted the cap off the bottle. "Oh no worries my date isn't until later tonight, I was out shopping and I decided I should get my nails done too." Ella laughed before she spoke up. "Well its always good to get your nails done, like a girls day out except your by yourself. Sorry I shouldn't of said that."

"Hey Ella, don't worry about it, I usually hang out with my co-workers they are busy today thought" Sarah replied to her as she finished doing the first coat on her nails. Seconds after they were dry she applied the second coat of jet black polish to her nails, Ella grinned before she started to finish Sarah's nails. A while later she was walking out of the salon carrying her two shopping bags in her hand along with her purse, she smiled as she headed to her rental car. She unlocked the car doors and put her two bags into the passenger seat before she got into the drivers side. Sarah started the vehicle and headed over to a local café to grab a quick to eat, a few minutes later she pulled up to the café and a worker brought out her order. 

"Thanks Chris, keep the change as a tip." she said as she pulled a 10 dollar bill from her purse, then she handed it to him as he gave her the order.

"Thank you miss, enjoy your meal." the young waiter said as he put the money in his black apron, he waved slightly as she backed out of the parking spot. She smiled as she headed back to her hotel with the radio playing she started to hum along to the song.

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

Later that night Sarah was in her hotel room applying a small amount of glitter near the corner of her right eye just as there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on I'm coming…" she called out as she flicked off the light in the bathroom before she made her way to the door. Sarah smiled as she reached for the door knob, with a small twist she pulled the door open reveling the WWE Champion John Cena. He was wearing a black polo shirt with a pair of light blue jeans, he smiled as he looked at her.

"Sarah you look amazing. Sorry I'm a little early, I figured we could discuss where you would like to go."

"Thank you, your looking pretty good yourself. Its fine you can come in and sit down, I'm not quiet ready yet."

She stated with a smile, he quietly walked into her hotel room behind her. Once they were inside he noticed how quick she disappeared into the bathroom, he decided to have a seat while he waited for her. John spotted her open laptop sitting on the middle of the bed.

"Do you care if I check out the times for movies on your laptop?" He asked as he stood up.

"Oh not at all it should be already hooked up to the internet. Knock yourself out." She said as she put her necklace on around her neck, while John grabbed her laptop in the other room. He pressed a button which made the screen light up with a bright background, then he quietly laughed to himself as he looked at the background it was a image of himself. "Oh I didn't know you were a fan of me."

In the bathroom Sarah dropped her lip gloss when he said that she quickly thought up something to say. "Oh uh my best friend was messing with it a few weeks ago and I never got around to changing it…" She managed to say before her cheeks turned bright red, she grabbed her lip gloss and applied some to her lips then she walked out. "I kind of wanted to see the new Halloween movie, but none of the girls wanted to go see it…" she stated as she sat down she noticed he started to smile slowly. "I was just checking that movie out, did you want to go see that one together?" he asked as he checked the time, the next one started in about an hour.

"I would love to go see that movie, I'll warn you though I like scary movies but they tend to startle me sometimes." 

"Don't worry I'll protect ya. We have an hour before it starts would you like to go down to the local ice cream parlor and grab some ice cream?" he asked as he stood up while looking at her. She stood up as well while she thought about it for a second. "that sounds good actually, just let me slip my shoes on and I'll be ready to go." she replied as she got up to put her shoes on, while he walked over to the door watching her from the corner of his eye. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket while he stood there, he pulled out his phone and noticed he had a text message. He read it quickly then put his phone away just as Sarah headed his way with her purse over her shoulder. They walked out of her hotel room letting the door close quietly behind as they headed towards the elevator. Their hands gently brushed against one another's as they approached the elevator, once there the door opened and they both entered.

On the elevator they both were quiet occasionally until the doors opened, they walked out shortly to be greeted by a diva. "Sarah so its true…" squealed Maria as she unlaced her fingers from her boyfriends, the dark haired diva made her way over to Sarah and John. With a raised eyebrow Sarah looked at Maria who was semi confused. "What's true?" Sarah asked while looking towards Phil (CM Punk) who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You guys are dating! You guys are so cute together." Maria said in a perky voice as she grinned. "We're not dating we are simply going on a friendship date, Where did you hear that?" She asked while looking at her co-worker. "Uh Melina told me that you guys had hooked up after Raw last week, so I thought it was true and everyone else does too." Maria said before Phil came up behind her, Sarah shook her head in disbelief before she decided to say something. "Don't believe what she said cause its not true, I'll see you later we have some were to be."

John and Sarah left the lobby both were partly laughing at what Maria had assumed was true. The night wind greeted them as they stepped outside, John noticed the slight temperature change as they walked to his black rental car. "did you want to go grab a jacket?" He asked while he looked at her with a smile showing, she looked at him and smiled. "I think I'll be fine, if not it'll be my fault for not going to grab one." she said as he opened the passenger side door for her, she quietly got in the car once she was in he closed the door for her. John walked around the back of the car then got in the drivers seat, while Sarah inhaled the strong scent of his body spray that lingered in the car. _"man he smells so good…"_ Sarah thought as his door opened and he slid in. John put the key in the ignition and started the black mustang, he reached over and turned on the radio before he pulled out of the parking spot.

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

Sarah looked at John as the song ended many thoughts ran through her mind as he broke the silence between them. "Sarah, would you ever wait for someone?" John asked as he stopped at a red light, he glanced at her with his trademark smile slowly forming. "Yes I would, what about you John would you wait for that special someone?" She asked him as she glanced out of the window for a second before turning her attention back to him.

"Yes, I've waited for someone before so I could do it again. We're here…" he stated as he pulled into a parking spot, he noticed that there was a small line waiting. He turned the car off and got out, once he slammed his door shut he went around and opened her door. As Sarah got out she caught glimpse of a young couple holding hands as the couple made their way to the ice cream stand. Sarah remembered spending time with Randy until John put his hand on her shoulder. "are you okay?" he asked as he noticed her watching the high school couple. She nodded in response to him as she glanced over at him, they walked over to the long line. As the line got smaller a faint buzzing sound could be heard, John went to check his phone. 

"Its not my phone it must be yours…" He said as he slid his phone back into his pocket while Sarah reached into her purse. Once she had a hold of her phone she smiled as she pulled it out, sure enough it was her phone. She flipped it open to see a text message, quietly she read it as she stood there.

_To: Sarah_

You can't see me but I'm watching you…

From: Unknown

Sarah nearly dropped her phone as she looked at John wondering if he possibly sent it to her. "John you didn't send me a text message did u?" she asked while he raised his eyebrow, he glanced at her phone to see the message. "Uh no why would I text you when your standing right here next to me. That message is slightly creepy I wonder who sent it to you."

"As stupid as it sounds, I'm worried it is telling me something bad is gonna happen…" She stated as slid her phone back into her purse, John smiled as he suddenly put his arm around her. Sarah felt her heart skip a beat when his arm went around her, she ignored what the message said as they moved in line they were the next ones to be waited on.

"Don't worry the person who sent that will have to go through me, I'll protect you." John said with his trademark grin as she looked at him with a smile showing as well.  
**  
A/N: Hey Guys! Well I'm sorry it took me so long to update I've been dealing with Major Family drama but its all good now. I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of This Road I'm on, And There is going to be a Part Two that follows up after the Shocking Text. Now I got a Question for you guys, Who do u think send the text message to Sarah? Expect a New Chapter in a day or two depending on how quick I type it up ha. And lastly I want to give Shout-outs to all my great friends Tiff, Janine, Leanne, Jess, Kristen, Rachel, Ashlee And everyone else who I missed. Thanks to all my Readers and reviewers you guys are Great!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE but Vince McMahon does, I do however Own Sarah and any other characters who don't look Familiar. Hope you Enjoy reading the next chapter!!**

Sarah felt herself looking around as they approached the ice cream stand where a short worker stood. "Hi, what can I get you guys tonight?" she asked them as she pulled out a piece of paper ready to take down their order. John nodded for Sarah to go ahead and order first, she thought for a minute before she decided on what she wanted.

"I'll have a small strawberry cheesecake blizzard." she said with a smile as she looked at John who was deciding.

"I guess I'll have a banana split, and that's all." John said as he pulled out some money to pay for their order. He placed the ten dollar bill on the counter just as she brought back the blizzard while a co-worker finished making the banana split.

"Your total is 6.25." She said as she took the ten from John who was smiling as a worker brought over the banana split. The girl who was waiting on them was about to hand John the change before he spoke up to her.

"Keep the change for your tip."

"Thank you, have a good night sir."

"Thanks, you too miss." John said before he walked towards Sarah who was standing there watching little kids run around. She could smell John's cologne as he came up behind her, a smile slowly appeared as she turned around. John glanced around for a spot for them to sit, then he found the perfect spot it was a stone bench near a water fall.

"I found a spot for us to sit away from the nosy kids, then we'll be alone…" he said quietly as to her before he started to walk over to the spot. Sarah walked behind John partly lost in thought as she thought about the text message she had received, she pushed the thought away as she walked towards John.

John dug a quarter from his pocket as Sarah sat down next to him, she raised her eyebrow as she watched him. "What are you going to do make a wish?" she asked with a slight giggle before she took a bite of her ice cream. "Nope I'm not going to make a wish but someone else is going to, and that person would be you." He stated with a smile forming as he handed the coin to her, she sat her blizzard down on the bench before she reached over to take the coin. "Are you sure you don't want to make the wish? After all it is your quarter and I'm sure you have better luck then myself." Yes I'm sure go ahead and make your wish. I'm sure it will come true anyways." he replied before he took a bit of whip cream from his ice cream. She kissed the coin for luck as she made her wish, once she had her wish she tossed the coin into the fountain. Behind them a small splash sound was heard just seconds before John started to ask her something.

"So what exactly did you wish for?" He asked her hoping to find out what she wished for.

"That's for me to know champ, now maybe if it comes true then I'll tell ya." Sarah said before she took a bite of her ice cream while wondering if her wish would come true.

-A HALF HOUR LATER-

John and Sarah were still sitting in the park talking about all sorts of stuff, until a young kid came up to them. 

"Excuse me mister are you John Cena?…" a shy kid asked while he looked at John.

"Yes I am, do you want my autograph?" John asked as he searched his pocket for something to write with. John smiled as the kid held out a pad of paper and a red sharpie marker, Sarah sat there quietly while watching John and the kid.

"Could I have you autograph too Sarah? What happened to your arm?" he asked as he pulled out a different color sharpie, a bright pink one.

"Sure you can have my autograph, Oh it's a long story how it happened, but I'm doing fine now. What's your name?" Sarah asked as John handed her the pad of paper, while the kid handed her the pink sharpie.

"My name is Erick, thank you guys. You both are really awesome…" Erick said as Sarah finished her short message to him. With a smile showing she handed the paper and sharpie to him while in the distance his mother yelled for him.

_**"Erick come on we're going home, your father is due back anytime…"**_****

"Sorry I gotta go, thank you again. I can't wait to see you guys on Raw." Erick said before he ran off in the direction of his mother. Sarah looked back at John who was messing with his phone, she glanced over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Are you going to tell me what you wished for Sarah?" He asked as he looked up at her from his phone.

"Of course not now unless we cut a bargain then maybe you'll find out…" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him just as he closed his phone. "Oh and what kind of bargain are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well let me win the WWE Championship belt once my wrist heals then I'll let u in on my wish…" She stated with a grin as John raised one eyebrow.

"Are you nuts? All the male superstars would be after you like crazy, you'll get a chance at winning a belt just not this one. You could get a chance at the women's title thought once your wrist is healed up. Want to go someplace else?" He asked while he stood up, once he was standing he extended his hand towards her. "I'd love to, where did you have it mind?" she asked as she took a hold of his warm hand. While they headed to his car a faint buzzing sound was heard, Sarah looked at John as she bit her bottom lip.

"John please tell me that's your phone that I can hear…"

"I hate to break it to you but its not my phone, maybe your just hearing stuff…" He said while he felt her hand drop from his, as she went to grab her phone.

"It is my phone, do you mind looking at it?" She asked as she held her phone out, with a smile John took her phone and flipped it open to see what it said.

_**To: Sarah**_

I know where your going, and your "Superman" can't save you…

From: Unknown

**"this person really has guts, look at this message." John said as he showed her the message. As she read it she felt his arm go around her back, she glanced at him and he just let out a smile.**

"John what would you do if you were in my shoes with this whole situation?" She asked as they reached his car, he opened her door for her as he spoke. "I'll tell you once we arrive at our second destination." He stated as she got into the vehicle once she was in he closed the door before he went around to the drivers side. John got into the car then he looked at Sarah. "Well now you could get a body guard, change your phone number or you could get a boyfriend to watch your back and stuff." he stated as he started the car. John glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he caught her yawn, he changed his mind about the second place he wanted to take her. "Would you like me to take you back to the hotel? We could maybe watch a movie or something." he asked.

"Sure if you don't mind, I'm sure there is a movie on pay per view we could watch together." She replied while looking at John who was focused on the road. "That sounds like a plan to me. Are you going to tell me what that wish is yet?" He asked with a grin forming as he pulled into the hotel lot. Sarah bit her bottom lip as she debated if she should tell him what she had wished for.

"John my wish was…"

A/N: Hey Guys Guess what its another cliff hanger HeHe! Well I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of This Road I'm on. Now I got a few Questions for you guys, Who do u think is still sending the text messages to Sarah? What do you think Sarah's wish is? And lastly I want to give Shout-outs to all my great friends Tiff, Janine, Leanne, Jess, Kristen, Rachel And everyone else who I missed. Thanks to all my Readers and reviewers you guys are Great! If you have a question or a suggestion feel free to send me a PM.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE Only Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I do however own the fic, the OC Sarah, and any other people who don't look familiar. The song used in the start of the chapter is "Wait for you" By Elliot Yamin, if you haven't heard it you should its good. Anways Enjoy the fic!**

"To hang out with you a lot more, cause you're very nice. I'm surprised your still single, after all your nice and very attractive…" She said while watching John's smile grow slowly.

"Are you sure that's what your wish was Sarah? Because I think I know what it really was…" He teased her while he drove into the hotel's parking lot. Sarah felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she looked at him, he glanced around for a parking spot as the time ticked by slowly.

"Not exactly but if I told you my wish it won't come true, John I'll tell you eventually when the time is right." Sarah said as John pulled into a parking space, he turned the engine off and looked at her with the radio playing softly in the background.

_Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life _

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting.  
  
Sarah slowly smiled while looking at John as the song played while John turned towards her. With out a single word exchanged between the pair John moved closer towards her, Sarah noticed what John was doing she closed her eyes as they moved closer to one another. Suddenly John's lips gently brushed against her lips for a brief minute before they pulled away and looked at each other. "Ready to go inside?" John asked her as he reached for the handle to his door, Sarah nodded as she opened her door as well. They both got out of the car as the time seemed to slow down, Sarah smiled as she knew her wish was slowly coming true. John walked over to her as the night wind blew the tree branches around them, Sarah glanced up at the sky just as drop of water splashed onto her nose. "John I think we should head inside before it really starts storming. Unless you want to play doctor I suggest we head inside." She said with a grin as she looked towards John. He smirked as the rain came down heavier. "I don't really want to play a doctor; I'd rather go inside and watch a movie with you. Unless you would rather just ditch me for sleep." John responded to her as she playfully hit his muscular arm, he laughed while he put his arm around her before setting off to the drier hotel. 

--------------------

Sitting outside in a black car Sarah's so called stalker sat there trying to figure out a plan on how he could break up the pair even for twenty minutes. He smirked as he flipped open his phone in order to make a call to someone who could help him in the splitting up of them. "Hey Maria, I hope I didn't wake you. Are you doing anything important?" He asked as he sat there with his eyes on the hotel.

"Oh hey, no I'm not doing anything important just watching television. What do you need?"

"Well Maria I need your help with something important, do you still have feelings for John Cena?" He asked as he tapped the steering wheel with his fingers. On the other end of the phone he heard Maria mute the television. "Well I used to but not now since I'm dating someone already, What did you need help with?" The reddish brown haired diva asked.

"I need to break Sarah & John up soon before they get too involved, and I figured you could help by making John lose his interest in Sarah. If you don't want to help out I know another person who could help me out."

"I guess you can count me in, let me know what the plans are for operation break up. But I really should get going I need to get ready for bed I'll talk to you later. Good night." Maria said before she hung up the phone, the male in the car smirked as his plan was starting to work already.

--------------------

Sarah sipped on her diet Pepsi as the movie played on the big television in her hotel room, John tossed a piece of popcorn in the air then he caught it. They glanced at each other and smiled at one another while Sarah grabbed the blanket that was next to her, she unfolded it and cuddled up into it. "Want me to turn up the temperature in here?" John asked as he looked at her. "Nah I should be fine, since I got this blanket. I did have fun at the ice cream place tonight, I'm still kind of surprised at what happened in the car."

"But surprises are always good sometimes, I think we should hang out more often to get to know each other more. I do feel some attraction to you especially after what happened in the car. That didn't bother you, did it?" He asked as he noticed Sarah had jumped at a certain part of the movie. John slid over towards her he put his arm around her shoulders as she looked another direction from the television. "Are you sure you want to watch this movie? There are plenty of others we could watch that won't scare you." He asked while she leaned closer to him, his strong cologne filled her nostrils. She smiled as she looked up at him just as a small yawn slipped out; John kept glancing at her and the television. "I think I'll head back to my room since you look tired, maybe we could finish the movie tomorrow." He stated. Sarah looked up at him with a slight frown then she pulled the blanket off, John pressed the pause button on the DVD player's remote as he stretched his legs out. "You could stay if you wanted to, I mean you wouldn't want my stalker to get me would you?" she said with a small giggle as she reached for some cold popcorn, John checked the time on his phone as he stood up.

"I suppose I could stay here over night but I'll sleep on the couch, but I'm gonna run down to my room to grab something to wear. I'll be back in a few minutes if something happens while I gone just call me and I'll be right back." John said before he place a kiss on her cheek before he walked over to the door, just as he was about to leave Sarah quickly spoke up. "John please hurry back." She said just as she pulled the warm blanket up to her shoulders, she watched as he opened the door. "I will hurry back." John said just as he walked out, the door sealed shut after he walked out.

------------------

Seconds after John had left her hotel room Maria had received another phone call from an unknown caller, she opened her phone to speak to the caller. "Hello Maria are you ready to meet up and discuss what the plan is exactly?" The male voice on the other end of the phone asked. "I'm sorry I think I'm starting to have second thoughts about this. I'm sure you could call Melina or another diva to help, Sarah is my friend and I don't want to assist you in this." Maria said. Seconds after she had stated what she needed she closed her phone and grinned as she placed it on the nightstand. She sat down on the full size bed in her room wondering what exactly the man on the phone was going to do. She pulled back the blankets on the bed then she snuggled into the bed, she laid there with her eyes on the ceiling until she drifted off.

--------------------------------------

John grabbed the clothing items that were scattered around his hotel room, as he grabbed his cell phone charger he wondered who could have been doing everything. While a figure stood outside the door of Sarah's room with a room key, he slid the key then pulled it out quickly. Sarah lifted her head as she heard the door open the figure stepped into the quiet room he glanced over towards the couch then he cursed under his breath.

"John.."

The figure nodded before he went into the bathroom that was just feet from the door, he closed the door shut and locked it. _Success _He thought as he slid his hoodie off, now his problem was getting rid of her but how. Meanwhile John had just left his room unaware of anything going on in her room, his phone beeped while he walked back. He shook his head and pulled out his phone to read what his message was.

_To: John _

What in the world are you doing in the bathroom? Your starting to make me wonder out here, Hurry up I'm getting lonely… 3 (that's a heart)

From: Sarah

John's eyes widened as he read the text he quickly responded to her message, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was not right. Once his reply was ready for Sarah to see it he pressed the sent button then the _"Message Sent" _appeared, he grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. 

_To: Sarah _

Grab your bag and get out of there now that's not me in the bathroom, meet me in the hallway in a minute. Put that dinning chair under the bathroom door knob that should hold who ever it is, I'm calling the cops right now.

From: John

Sarah flipped open her phone and read the message as she quickly removed the blanket, she grabbed the dinning chair before walking quietly to the door. With a swift movement she shoved the chair under the door handle so whoever was in the bathroom couldn't get out. Once the task was done she slid on her flip flops and grabbed her bag before pulling the door open, when she was in the hallway she dropped her bag on the ground. John walked up behind her and put his arms around her small frame, he placed a kissed on the side of her neck causing her to giggle. "You smell good, just like a patch of fresh strawberries." John whispered into her ear, she smiled as she turned around to face him. 

"John save it for your room, we're waiting for the cops remember silly." Sarah manage to say just as someone cleared their throat behind them. The pair turned around only to see who had cleared their throat, it was none other then the pair of cops who had been called.

"Where is the problem here miss?" The one officer asked as he pulled out a slip of paper that looked like a report. "I managed to fall asleep and someone who I thought was my boyfriend but it wasn't, he was wearing a hood so I'm not sure who it was. I forced a chair under the door handle before I came out here, I'm pretty sure its still there unless this guy is the incredible hulk. The guy was quiet tall and I'm not sure if he had anything with him, but he is still in the locked bathroom I hope." Sarah said while watching the officer write the information down while the other took Sarah's key to get into the room.

A few minutes went by while the officers were in the hotel room, Sarah cringed at the sound of faint yelling from the officers to the person in the bathroom. John was standing behind Sarah with his hands giving her back a gentle backrub while they waited for the officers to come out. "I'm glad nothing bad happened to you, I think if something did happen I don't know what I would of done." John said to her just before she turned around to face him, she smiled while looking into his blue eyes. "Lets make it official later tonight, once everything is done with finding out who the mystery shadow is." Sarah said quietly before she heard the door of the room open. One officer stepped out with the guy who had broke into the room, once the officer was out of the way Sarah gasped. The guy stumbled as the second officer pushed him out of the room, he made eye contact with Sarah as John put his arms around her for comfort.

"I..it…was you?" Sarah managed to say as she looked into the eyes of the person who was in handcuffs. Only one question remains: Who is the "Mystery Person" in the handcuffs??  
**  
AUTHORS NOTE: Well guys I'm sorry it took so long to update I've been busy very busy with stuff, Who is the "Mystery Person" in the handcuffs? How was the Chapter? Was it worth the wait honestly? So many questions to be answered, but if you happen to have a question feel free to PM me and I'll gladly answer them for you. I also want to give Some wonderful Shout-outs to Tiff, Jayy, Diana, Chantel, Leanne, Rachel, Jess, and to all my wonderful readers and reviewers if it wasn't for you guys I'd be lost. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter and look forward to another update on my other fic coming soon, and possibly a new fic in the future. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE Only Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I do however own the fic, the OC Sarah, and any other people who don't look familiar. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter to This Road I'm On!**

His aqua blue eyes stared coldly into Sarah's eyes before he spoke finally. "Yes it has been me the whole time, obviously my plan did not work as planned. You know those text messages you kept receiving at random times?" He asked while standing there in the shinny handcuffs.

Sarah bit her bottom lip for a second before she spoke, John still had his arms wrapped around her. "Yes I never thought you would be the one to do this to me, I thought you wanted the best for me not the worst." Sarah said while looking at none other the Randy "The Legend Killer" Orton. His trademark smirk was showing before the second officer ushered him down the hallway. John decided to chime in for a second to deliver one last message to the handcuffed man.

"Randy stay away from Sarah, if you don't I'll be meeting you in the ring."

Sarah turned to look at John before she could say anything, his lips connected to her lips. They shared the kiss in the middle of the hallway an older couple shook their heads at the young couple. The man shook his head in disgust as he muttered something to his wife. Sarah pulled away from John only to grabbed her pink duffle bag, John grabbed his bag before they decided on going to his room.

-------------------------------------------------

The bright sunlight peeked through the lightly colored curtains, Sarah quietly pulled the covers over her head to block out the sunlight. "Morning sleepy head" John said with a grin showing as he suddenly pulled back the covers. Sarah looked up at him with a smile before she sat up to grab the covers. John dropped her phone into her lap while he sat there. "Your friend Hailey called it sounded urgent." Just seconds after giving Sarah her phone John disappeared into the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day.

_"Hey Sarah about time you called me back, I called you hours ago but how are you doing?"_

"I'm so sorry I didn't call you back I was sleeping in a little bit, before I forget we found out who was sending those texts to me. I can't wait until you come out here, we're going to have so much fun"

_"I can't wait to come see you, who was sending the messages?" _

"Oh just the psycho ex boyfriend better known as Randy, but he won't be bothering me anymore. I have someone very special to protect me from now on, your not dating Jason anymore are you?" Sarah asked while a faint buzz was heard, she reached across the bed to grab John's phone. Upon the screen it flashed _1 Text message_, she smiled as she leaned back against the headboard while listening to her friend. 

_"Wow who would of thought Randy would do that kind of thing, I haven't been with Jason in months. Why is there a single guy you want to hook me up with? I'm always looking you know you could do a friend a favor missy. Only another week and we will be able to hang out again, I really should go I'm going on a small shopping trip before I come."_

"I know the perfect guy for you but that's my secret, I swear Hail your middle name is shopping. I'll call you later if I'm not too busy, bye.." Sarah sighed quietly as she closed her eyes, as a flashback slipped into her mind.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Its not my phone it must be yours…" He said as he slid his phone back into his pocket while Sarah reached into her purse. Once she had a hold of her phone she smiled as she pulled it out, sure enough it was her phone. She flipped it open to see a text message, quietly she read it as she stood there.  
_

_To: Sarah  
_

_You can't see me but I'm watching you…  
_

_From: Unknown  
_

_Sarah nearly dropped her phone as she looked at John wondering if he possibly sent it to her. "John you didn't send me a text message did u?" she asked while he raised his eyebrow, he glanced at her phone to see the message. "Uh no why would I text you when your standing right here next to me. That message is slightly creepy I wonder who sent it to you."  
_

"_As stupid as it sounds, I'm worried it is telling me something bad is gonna happen…" She stated as slid her phone back into her purse, John smiled as he suddenly put his arm around her. Sarah felt her heart skip a beat when his arm went around her, she ignored what the message said as they moved in line they were the next ones to be waited on.  
_

"_Don't worry the person who sent that will have to go through me, I'll protect you." John said with his trademark grin as she looked at him with a smile showing as well. _

-END OF FLASHBACK- 

"Sarah…" John said while he slipped on his shoes, when she didn't respond he glanced over his shoulder to look at her. She was sitting there with her eyes open while looking lost in thought, once John finished lacing his shoes he walked over to her. "Hun are you feeling okay?" John asked as he gently touched her cheek, Sarah snapped out of it as he caressed her cheek. "Yes I feel fine, I just got caught up in a thought. John…"

"What would you like?" He asked as he put his baseball hat on, while Sarah changed into a simple pair of jeans with a light green tank top. "Could I come watch you play basketball with the guys?" she asked as he grabbed his phone. "Of course you can come." John stated while Sarah grabbed her black hoodie, out of her bag. A few minutes later the duo left John's hotel room ready to head to the destination. As they walked down the hallway Sarah found herself glancing behind them, she sighed as she remember the events that unfolded last night. Without saying anything John quietly reached for her hand, the warmth of his touch sent chills up her spine as she looked his way.

-At the Park-

The couple walked through the park hand in hand as they approached the basketball court. Adam Copeland currently had the basketball as he headed down towards the opposite hoop, Dave Batista tried stealing the ball but failed. "Hey there's Cena coming with some girl tagging along." Dave said just in time to snatch the ball from Adam since he had looked over towards the benches. Dave jumped up and sank the basketball into the hoop while Adam stood there shaking his head in disbelief that he fell for one of Dave's tricks. Dave came over while dribbling the ball with his right hand, he smiled at Sarah as she let go of John's hand.

"Hey guys you've meet Sarah before right?" John asked while Sarah stole the ball from Dave, she dribbled the ball over towards the hoop while the guys talked amongst themselves. Dave kept watching her as she threw the ball hoping to make it into the basket. "Don't even think about it, I saved her from Orton last night. And if I have to I'll protect her from you too, Did you guys hear what happened?" John asked.

"I heard some of it but I figured it was some made up storyline for the future." Adam stated.

"Nope for a few days she had been getting weird text messages and then someone got into her hotel room while I had gone to mine to get something. In the end it was Randy getting escorted out of her hotel room in handcuffs, the whole time it was him. For safety reasons Sarah stayed in my room over night, so pretty much it went from there." John said as Sarah walked towards the three muscular guys.

"Let me guess now your going to get hitched and have little rugrats running around…" Adam commented with a laugh seconds before he felt a hand collide with the back of his head. "OW… what in the world was that for?" He asked as he turned around to see Sarah standing there.

"What was that comment again Adam?" Sarah asked as she looked at the Rated R superstar, he looked at her with his trademark smile. "Oh it was nothing, I was commenting on that couple over there." He replied as he pointed to a young couple who were in the middle of a lip lock. "Who else is coming to play?" John asked just as the final guy made his presence known. "MISTER KENNEDY has arrived…" The loud voice of none other then Mister Ken Kennedy stated. Everyone glanced his way as he made his way towards them, John had already made up his mind he who his game partner was going to be.

_"This is going to be very interesting…" _Sarah muttered as she sat on the silver bench, her eyes were focused on John as he dribbled the ball down the court. Before she knew it a half hour had already gone by so far Dave And John were ten points behind, she started to hum quietly as some kids laughed behind her.

"Watch out Miss…" A kid around the age of 11 yelled to Sarah as his hazel eyes watched the big red balloon that was in the air. Before Sarah could react the balloon landed onto her back the red latex busted on impact, she let out a scream as the ice cold water soaked into her outfit. The kid that had thrown the balloon slowly approached Sarah with his hands in his pockets. "I'm really sorry, I tried to warn you…"

Sarah bit her tongue as she looked at the kid who stood there a few feet in front of her. "its fine I guess, next time don't use freezing cold water…" The kid offered a smile before he ran off towards his friends, the guys had stopped playing basketball. "Got water Sarah?" Adam teased her as she sat there shivering from the dampness of her clothes. "Oh shut up your pushing my last button, how is your fiancée Kylie doing?" Sarah asked as she tried to ring some of the water out of her tank top, Adam was sipping on a bottle of water before he answered. "Oh she is doing pretty good actually, any day now our twins will be born. I keep hoping its going to be anytime, but her body knows when its time." Adam said proudly as he grabbed his bag from the ground, just then his phone started to ring. He quickly reached into his bag to pull out his phone, once he seen the name _Kylie _He felt his stomach flip flop.

"Hello babe, is everything okay?" Adam asked as he slid the bag strap onto his shoulder.

_"NO Adam I need to get to the hospital now, my water just broke…Hurry up and go to the hospital. My mother and father are taking me right now, I'll see you soon." _Kylie said with panic in her voice as she hung up the phone.

"Hey John can I catch a ride with you guys? Its an emergency, Kylies water just broke and I need to get to the hospital on Madison Avenue." Adam asked while John grabbed his keys from his pocket, Sarah was standing by Adam as he tapped his foot on the pavement. "Yes of course, we drove by it on the way here so I know were its at approximately. We'll see you guys later, good game by the way." John said before the three of them walked towards the car. "Adam you can sit in the front so when we get there its faster for you." Sarah said with a smile showing as she walked between the two guys.

-Later that evening-

"Have you talked to Adam since we dropped him off?" Sarah asked John who was busy checking his email, he glanced over the top of the screen. "No I haven't and that was hours ago, maybe she hasn't given birth yet. You could try calling him with my phone if u want to find out anything." John replied as he finished checking his email, then he started to play solitaire. Across the room Sarah dialed Adams number hoping to get an answer, it rang and rang until about the third ring he finally picked up.

_"Hey John, I don't have any new to really update you guys on…" _

"Hey Adam, its Sarah not John. You sound like your really exhausted and its not even 10 pm yet. Are you going to be okay?"

_"I am really exhausted but that's part of the process, I should be fine if you guys want you could come up here and wait along with me. If you both decide to come up would you mind bringing me something from Burger King or someplace?" _Adam asked as he listened to a small kid who was crying across the room.

"Sure we can bring something up for you, give us about a half hour or so and we'll be there. We'll see you soon, if u need something else just call."

_"Thanks a bunch, see you guys shortly." _Adam closed his phone just as a yawn slipped out, he sighed while he turned his attention to the television. John sat the newspaper down and walked over towards the door with the keys in his hand, Sarah pulled the door open with her phone in her other hand. "I hope his son's come soon, the poor guy sounded so tired. I can't imagine what Kylie is going through right now and the pain must be awful." Sarah said as John came up behind her, he leaned down and whispered something into her ear. _"You'll feel the same thing when you have kids in the future…" _John smiled as he walked ahead of her, Sarah stood there as she watched John then she caught up with him. "What are you trying to indicate, are you saying you want kids someday?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe in the future, I could stand a kid or two…"

-At the Hospital-

Adam impatiently tapped his foot upon the ground as he watched the nurses walk be, Sarah watched Adam as he kept looking at nurses. "Adam you have to be patient with these kind of things, I know you want to hold your unborn children."

"Sarah you don't understand and you'll never understand!" Adam shouted as a nurse told him to lower his voice seconds later, Sarah looked at him before she stood up. "Maybe I don't understand right now Adam but one day I will clearly understand, good luck you'll defiantly be needing it in your crummy future." Sarah stated as she looked down at the tired superstar, John put his arm around Sarah's midsection and pulled her back a few inches. "Sarah don't waste your breath, lets just go back to our room. Besides its after twelve thirty and we both need our rest, plus tomorrow we have a full schedule on our plates." John said quietly to her as she took his hand, he caressed the top of her hand as they started to head towards the nearest exit door.

"Mr. Copeland your fiancée is ready to deliver now, would you please come with me." a friendly female nurse said with a smile as Adam stood up to follow the nurse, he glanced back towards the exit. Sarah was also glancing back to the sitting area, when she noticed Adam watching she looked down then she turned back as they kept walking.

_"I shouldn't of snapped at her like that, I was going to ask them both something…" _Adam quietly said as he followed the nurse so he could get the scrub to wear, so he could be in the room. "Are you okay sir?" she asked as she over heard him talking to himself.

"Yea I guess I was going to ask the couple who just left something important, but I kind of got ticked off at his girlfriend so they left." He managed to say as he was handed the scrub outfit. _"You think they would have it in a decent color instead of sea green." _Adam thought as he stared down at the bundle of sea green in his hand. "The men's room is down the hall about 7 doors and its on the left hand side." Before he could thank the nurse she had disappeared, he quietly walked down towards the restroom to change with many thoughts in his head.

-An hour later-

Adam was sitting in next to Kylie holding one of the twins, his finger gently brushed against the tiny hand of Grace Ann Copeland. Suddenly a smile slowly formed across the rated r superstars mouth as a nurse came in to take the sleeping newborn from her proud father. "When can I see Noah my son?" He asked as the nurse picked up Grace from his arms, she smiled at him before answering. "I'll bring him to you in a moment sir." Adam glanced over to Kylie who was fast sleep, he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. Quietly he pressed the keys until the nurse walked in without the other newborn, Adam put his phone away as the nurse approached him. "I'm really sorry sir but its not possible to bring your son to you right now. I'm really sorry that I can't do that at this time, Jen our head nurse will come explain why in a minute. Would you like me to get you anything while you wait?" she asked while he shook his head.

Moments later the head nurse came into the room, Adam looked up at her wondering what the reason was exactly. "Where is my son?" He asked as the nurse glanced over to Kylie then she looked at him with an offering smile. "Your son is doing great, the only reason we haven't brought him to you is because we had to put him on a breathing machine. You can go visit him if you want to he is just down the hall with his sister, I'm sorry if Melissa gave you a scare." Jen said with a smile as Adam let out a sigh of Relief until another nurse rushed into the room.

"Jen we have a problem in the nursery…"

**Authors Note: Hey everyone finally I got this long awaited update out, I've had a few things go on that's why there was such a delay with it. A few weeks ago they found a tumor in my nieces head so they had to do surgery twice but thankfully she did great and she came home on Sunday Dec 23****rd**** after being in the hospital for two weeks. I've also decided to dedicate this chapter to my Niece Grace, she means the world to me. But Everything is going great now with everything that's been going on, and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint any of you. I really want to thank everyone who has been reading this fan fiction, You guys are amazing. I also would like to give a quick shout out to all my amazing friends, you know exactly who you are. In conclusion I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, and I hope you all look forward to the next chapter that will possibly come after new years! If you have any questions you would like answered please feel free to send me a PM. Thanks a bunch for reading this long awaited chapter. **

P.S Happy Holidays! 


End file.
